Micromechanical sensor elements, or MEMS sensor elements, and application-specific integrated circuits, or ASICs, which are initially in the form of unpackaged semiconductor components, are usually mounted as so-called “bare dies” by the manufacturer to form complete inertial sensors in the form of a component which can be soldered or a component which can be surface-mounted or in the form of a so-called “surface mounted device” (SMD) which is protected from environmental influences by a housing and with which contact is made on the outside.
SMDs of this kind can be soldered directly onto a printed circuit board, or “PCB”, in a control device (ECU, ACU) or in a separate housing of a satellite sensor.